Ilusion
by Naytzelina
Summary: Todo esto, es solo una pantalla... tal vez, nuestro mayor error fue casarnos


Disclaimer

Los Personajes de esta historia **NO** me pertenecen, simplemente son las marionetas de mis caprichos

Agradezco su creacion a la pluma de JK Rowlin.

**__--** n_nU **--__**

* * *

Ilusión.

One Shot

La Ilusión es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí, el creer en el amor, el creer que yo era la mujer de el, que el me pertenecía en toda la extensión de la palabra… soy una completa idiota.

Miro a través de los barrotes de mi ventana, me siento en una prisión, una prisión que me asfixia; ¡No puedo creer que yo haya terminado así, no es posible que yo me haya convertido en esto, es este remedo de ser humano, incapaz de luchar por lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, solo dejándome arrastrar por lo que el quiere que haga!

Mi resistencia es nula desde hace tanto que no recuerdo alguna vez haberla tenido… pero si, una vez la tuve, una vez tuve libertad, una vez tuve sueños que quería cumplir, una vez hace ya tanto tiempo, tuve una vida lejos de el, con amigos, con familia…

…pero hoy ya no tengo nada.

Me levanto del mullido sillón en el que abrazaba mis piernas hace un segundo, la bata de seda que traigo puesta se desliza y acaricia mi piel con cada paso que doy, con cada centímetro de la habitación que recorro con parsimonia, como la actriz que recorre el escenario delante de la audiencia fingiendo esperar a su amado, pero que en realidad recorre los pasos que ha ensayado durante meses.

Sonrió tristemente al imaginarme en un escenario, puedo verme, una actriz joven que interpreta un papel estilo Julieta, esperando a su amado, preocupada por el futuro de ellos cuando todo esta en su contra… si, así comenzó todo.

Pero hoy, esa excitante aventura ha dejado de existir, hoy esa excitante aventura ya no es mas una aventura, todos lo aprueban, el ha cambiado para el mundo mágico, y yo no puedo soportar su cambio.

Esa pasión que nos unía, ese secreto excitante que acompañaba cada una de nuestras entrevistas, pronto fueron sustituidos por una rutina, siempre en la biblioteca, siempre cuando nadie nos veía, siempre del mismo modo… el había cambiado, los dos habíamos cambiado.

Luego pidió mi mano, que estúpida fui al aceptarlo, no me daba cuenta que una vez formalizada nuestra relación, las entrevistas ya no serían secretas, los besos no serían un trofeo, solo seríamos una pareja como las demás. Aún hoy, en medio del desastre en el que se ha transformado mi vida, sonrió al recordar como les dije a mis mejores amigos sobre nuestra relación, estaba segura que les daría un paro cardiaco, pero en realidad fue mas uno respiratorio; fueron los 2 minutos mas estresantes de mi vida.

Suspiro mientras pongo algo de agua a calentar y observo el reloj, las 3 de la mañana y el aún no llega…

Seguramente esta con alguna de sus amantes.

Gracias al cielo nunca tuvimos hijos, yo siempre me protegí aunque el se negara a que lo hiciera, yo no quería un hijo de el, había demasiada oscuridad en su persona como para permitirme el lujo de traer a un niño al mundo que probablemente resultaría como el, no, yo siempre me negué, y tal vez ese fue el principio de nuestro distansamiento.

A veces me pregunto por que lo espero despierta aún a sabiendas que yo al día siguiente madrugare… la respuesta es sencilla, disfruto verle furioso, disfruto ver sus ojos centelleantes de odio al descubrirme en la sala observándolo desafiante.

Antes se excusaba, trataba de disculparse, pero ya no, el ya no lo hace, solo se enfada por que es incapaz de pedirme el divorcio por mucho que sabe que ambos lo deseamos, no un Malfoy JAMÁS se divorciaría… es un idiota, pero yo lo sabia cuando me case con el, así que es una de las pocas cosas que no le puedo reprochar.

Regreso a la sala y me vuelvo a tumbar en el sillón junto a la ventana, observo la noche, a esa hora no hay gente, en nuestra casa no se distinguen las estrellas, hay demasiada luz a nuestro alrededor, y en esta época mucha niebla, así que me sorprendo al descubrir un diminuto punto luminoso en el manto celeste, una risita débil aparece en mis labios y me quedo contemplándola por unos minutos hasta que desaparece por la niebla junto con mi sonrisa.

Oigo los ruidos de la chimenea del comedor, "así que Draco evita la sala"... no puedo evitar que a mis labios se asome una amarga mueca ladeada, salgo de la sala y lo observo recargada en el marco de la puerta, le observo mientras maldice por el ruido de la chimenea y se sacude el polvo de su exquisita túnica negra.

Le doy un sorbo a mi café sin dejar de observarle, esperando que note mi presencia en el lugar, que me vea furioso como todas las noches lo hace, y lo consigo.

Apenas levanta la vista de su ahora limpia túnica, veo en la oscuridad dos puntos luminoso, puntos que antes me excitaba ver en las tinieblas, ahora solo me producen asco, el me ve de manera similar, a veces me pregunto cuantas veces se maldice por haberse casado con migo en una arrebato de pasión, mi sonrisa se amplia al pensar que le puedo producir tanto odio hacia el mismo.

Me pregunta que hago despierta a esa hora… ¡Como si no lo supiera! pero prefiero no responderle, le sigo observando mientras doy otro sorbo a mi café, noto que huele a perfume de mujer… y además perfume barato. Si se va a conseguir a una puta, me gustaría que cuando menos fuera una con buen gusto.

Me doy la media vuelta y subo a nuestra habitación, aunque se que he ganado esa silenciosa batalla, por alguna razón me siento completamente derrotada, le oigo seguirme lentamente, arrastrando los pies como antiguamente arrastraba las palabras.

Entra detrás de mi, y comienza a quitarse la ropa, yo me siento en la cama con la luz de la mesita de noche encendida, abro un libro y me concentro en el, lo escucho mientras se cambiaba… doy una rápida ojeada a su cuerpo semidesnudo, y un escalofrió me recorre por completo… Draco estaba ahí, de pie frente a mi, cubierto solo con su bóxer, la escasa luz alumbraba su pálida piel; hacia mucho tiempo que no le deseaba de esa forma, y el debió de leer el deseo en mis ojos.

Me observaba, parece tratar de decirme algo con su mirada, pero yo no lo entiendo, no quiero entenderlo, pues la culpa le carcome, y trata de disculparse conmigo como tantas veces mas lo ha hecho; seguramente al día siguiente recibiré en mi trabajo un enorme arreglo de flores de parte de el, mis compañeras dirán que tengo el mejor esposo del mundo por lo constante de sus regalos, pero nadie nunca sabrá la verdadera razón de ellos.

Cada que el me ve así, yo temo por mi, me conozco lo suficiente como para saber, que esa noche tendríamos sexo, y me preocupa de esa manera, por la alta posibilidad de contraer alguna enfermedad por culpa de sus aventuras.

Camina en cuatro puntos por la cama y comienza a besarme el cuello, yo trato de resistirme, pero el sabe perfectamente como evitar que lo haga, pronto, mi libro queda olvidado en el suelo, y yo me pierdo en el torbellino de sensaciones que se solo Draco puede causar en mi, sus labios me recorren por todos lados con incontrolable frenesí, la cama esta completamente deshecha, y yo siento gotas de sudor recorrerme por la espalda… no puedo evitar disfrutar cada que aquel hombre me hace suya… simplemente, no puedo.

Apenas terminamos, el me abraza protectoramente, besándome la frente… no puedo recordar la ultima vez que lo hizo, creo que fue la noche de bodas.

Me aferro a su torso, tratando de engañarme, convenciéndome a mi misma que el era solo mío, que no me ponía le cuerno con nadie… pero no era cierto, y lo sabia. Sentí su mando acariciándome el cabello y las mejillas mientras la otra me acariciaba el arco de la espalda, me quede dormida en sus brazos, en sus caricias, en el…

El despertador sonó, abro los ojos; seguía abrazada a el, y el me observa sonriente.

Algo estaba roto en mi desde hacia tanto que el ver esa sonrisa en sus finos labios me recordó que yo era solo una pantalla detrás de la cual no había nada, no le correspondo el gesto, en su lugar, me levanto y me meto al baño; era el inicio de otro día de trabajo, otro día en el que me la pasaría pensando en el daño que me causaba esa relación, otro día en el que recibiría un hermoso arreglo de flores de su parte.

Me visto en el baño como últimamente es mi costumbre, y cuando salgo el sigue acostado, observándome, me sigue con la mirada por toda la habitación mientras yo termino de arreglarme frente al tocador, siento en mi nuca esos ojos grises traspasándome, y cuando le miro a través del espejo, e dice:

-¿De estar casados con otras personas y de ser la nuestra una relación de amantes… seriamos felices?

Me giro dejando de cepillar mi cabello, yo me había hecho esa misma pregunta tantas veces…

-No lo se –digo manteniendo fija mi mirada en el, me dolía que estuviéramos así, me dolía que todo nuestro cariño se hubiese transformado en antipatía.

-Te daré el divorcio –Dice mientras se levanta y se mete al baño, me termino de peinar y salgo de ahí, sin saber exactamente que pensar.

Es en ese momento en el que comprendo que tal vez si quiera tener un hijo de ese hombre.

* * *

**__--** n_nU **--__**

Por favor, no olviden dejar Reviews... su opinion nos interesa ^-^


End file.
